A MuggleBorn Grandson
by TheSciurusPilot
Summary: When Harry opens the door in the morning he doesn't expect to see his cousin Dudley for the first time in sixteen years. From there it leads to introductions that will change the wizarding the world as they know it. Canon with a few OCs. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

New A/N: This is the improved story. A few bits are rewritten but the story is still the same. The plan below is still in effect, just taking longer than I expected because of life. If you have me under Author Alert expect a few more stories in the coming days.

Previous A/N: This is the first of many short stories that will eventually lead up to an epic Harry Potter multi-crossover, which will have one crossover at a time. It'll make more sense later on. This story, and the ones to follow, is just for fun and to help set-up a much later on part of my epic story. These short stories will be canon as possible but I couldn't avoid a few OCs.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

May 12th, 2045 6:00 am

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

"I swear if that is another journalist…" Harry mumbled as he rolled out of bed. He sends a jealous glare towards his still sleeping wife, but it quickly changes to a loving gaze as he remembers their anniversary that would be coming up within the next week.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe Ginny agreed to marry him. Especially with how he ran off every other week on Auror missions when he started off in the Ministry on Kingsley behalf. 'Just think of it, 45 years!' He rubs his eyes to full awareness thinking of the past 45 years, his three wonderful kids and even more amazing ten grandchildren, and that's not counting the numerous nieces and nephews. His wish for a large happy family was finally coming true. Looking over at Ginny again he notices a small smirk on her face. Damn it! She was awake and stealing his precious hours of sleep he needed, especially since he has a Wizengamot meeting at ten. Damn wizards can't take care of themselves, damn dark wizards can't stay clean, damn doorbell. Whoever was at that door was going to face the wrath of the greatest dark wizard killer in all of wizarding history. Not that he cared for titles of course.

Creeping down the stairs to avoid waking Sirius' mum, which he still couldn't get the bloody thing down, he tip-toed to the front door only to find when opening… Dudley?

11 Hours Earlier

May 11th, 2045 7:00 pm

"Happy Birthday Daniel!" he cheered along with rest of his family. Well, most of it he thought with a wince. His cousin wouldn't come over to visit unless he had one of his children with him and they were grown now. And the few times that he did visit was only because Harry still believed in family. He wouldn't even know how to go about contacting him anyways.

Thinking back as he watched his grandchildren tear into the cake he realized he last saw Harry at his son Albert's twenty-first birthday party along with his daughter Lily. And that was only because Lily and Albert met by chance at a pub and he invited her. That was sixteen years ago.

Refocusing back on Daniel, Albert's now eleven year old son, Dudley smiled fondly. Remembering his own eleventh birthday he was glad to see him opening the small gifts from his older cousins and younger brother.

Daniel was a weird kid, not in a bad way don't get him wrong but he spent all his free time reading law books. What kid spends his time do that of all things. However, his childhood wasn't that normal either. That was why he tried his hardest on raising his own kids to be good people and later his grandchildren too.

"Hey Dad," Dudley look over to see Albert cleaning up the wrapping paper as the kids ran outside to the yard to play football. "Do you think you can get the mail for me, we still haven't gotten any birthday cards from June's parents and I swear if they miss out on one more family event I'll…"

Dudley laughed as he pushed down the fist Albert was shaking in the air, "As if you would every resort to violence son."

"Yeah… but those people! They rarely visit! They even miss June's sister's engagement party last month!"

"You know they're busy with their shop and getting up there in the years. And it was April's third engagement party. Look, I'll go check the mail and if there isn't anything there from them we can drive up to see them tomorrow along with Danny."

"Sure whatever, but really, you're willing to drive all the way to Cardiff? That's almost a three hour drive from here."

"Anything for family, son." And he meant it. He said it so often that when his children were younger they had turned it in to the family motto.

Going through the mail Dudley noticed no letters from the Andersons', but upon reaching the bottom of the pile he dropped everything.

New A/N: I'm deleting most of the author notes since the information in them weren't needed anymore. Just a reminder that this Dudley and Harry are around 65 years old. They may be a bit different because of that.


	2. Damn Buzzing

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

"Hey Dad! What's taking so long?" Albert walked out of the house to see his father just standing on the lawn staring at his feet and the mail that was lying out on the ground. Albert wasn't one to curse but with his day he felt like becoming a sailor. The coffee machine wouldn't start in the morning, June burned the first two cakes before he took over (like he should have done in the beginning), Daniel wouldn't stop whining about his worry over whether Aunt Hannah and her kids Katrina and Martha would make it from Manchester, and then Ethan wouldn't stop complaining over why he couldn't have at least one present and that he didn't want to play football he wanted to play Quidditch, whatever that was. Then June's parents were post to be at the house yesterday but he couldn't call them to see if they were still coming because they refused to get a video-phone. Who doesn't have a video-phone these days! He just thanked any heavenly beings that it wasn't windy today as he rushed to pick up the mail before a breeze could come by to blow it out of his reach.

"Sheesh Dad. What's your problem? Is your old age getting to you again?" But his father didn't respond until he reached for the last letter. The letter was in a strange tan envelope with a red wax seal.

"Don't touch it!" Albert looked up at his father in surprise. Not once in his entire life had he ever heard his father raise his voice like that. His father was a talkative person, always had something to say on the latest boxing match, football game or what the government was doing wrong now. Only became really quiet when someone mentioned Uncle Harry or his kids. It happened just last week when he ran into Lily and her youngest daughter, Virgo, who was just a year older than Daniel in the mall. When he finished telling his father the story he only said 'it figures she would have such a weird name.' And now it was happening again.

"Dad what's going on? Does this have something to with Uncle Harry?" Albert asked in earnest.

"Just ignore it son and maybe they'll leave us well alone," now his dad was going mad. But he let his father pick up the letter and followed him inside.

Trying to distract his father from his mumblings he looked through the mail to see if there was any letters from the Andersons', "I notice there's no letter from June's side of the family. What time do want to leave tomorrow? I think we should take my car as it's fully charged and you still have to drive back to your house. Danny and I can come by and pick you up."

Only mumbling came from his father's direction until his father said, "We'll have to tell your Mother."

"About what? Visiting the Anderson's? I guess she might want-"

"No, no, about the letter. I can't imagine she'll be too happy to hear about it. I suppose she would be happy to see Ginny again."

"Dad, what is that letter and who's Ginny? Tell me what's going on!" Now he was raising his voice! His father glanced nervously towards the glass sliding doors that looked out to the back lawn where the rest of the family was watching a football match between the younger members of their family.

"Look son if another one of these letters come again call me and don't open it until I get here. On second thought I'll just stay the night, I still have that overnight suitcase in my car."

"What about Mom? And why won't you tell me anything?"

"Sarah won't mind spending the night alone; she'll probable call all her girlfriends over for a poker party." His father then put the letter into the laser paper shredder; Albert only had time to notice that the letter was address to his son Daniel.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Ginny mentally growled at the sound of the doorbell. Thank goodness they charmed the doorbell years ago to play everywhere but the front hall; otherwise they would be waking to the screams of trash-talking grannies. Bring out her inner Slytherin, she pretended to be still asleep in hopes that her husband would get out from under their warm covers to see who would dare disturb the Potter family this early in the morning. Not even Voldemort attacked anyone this early.

She cheered loudly in her head only to accidentally let out a smirk at Harry's mumblings of dark wizard killers and anniversaries. She cursed herself for the smirk, Harry was sure to notice it from his years as an Auror. It was only as he walked out of the room that she noticed that he mentioned anniversary a little louder than the rest of his mumblings. 'That's right our anniversary is next week,' damn. Now she'll have to get him something really good.

New A/N: We don't really know what happen to the Dursleys' after they left to go into hiding. But I'm assuming here that Dudley still doesn't know much about the wizarding world and because of that he fears it. For reference, his so far mentioned OC family includes:

Wife, Sarah

Son, Albert

Daughter, Hannah

Grandsons, Daniel and Ethan

Granddaughters, Katrina and Martha

Albert's in-laws, the Andersons'

And Harry's Granddaughter by Lily, Virgo

There is a few more but they don't really in come into the story.


	3. Those Bas- I Shouldn't Say That!

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

May 11th, 2045 11:00 pm

Daniel watched his grandfather walk back and forth through the living room occasionally staring out the window every so often, looking up into the trees and once he even went into the kitchen to check the egg carton. He looked over at his father who was typing up a report on his laptop, to his mother watching a rerun of a cooking show on the TV wall, and finally to his younger brother Ethan.

Ethan, the youngest member of the Dursley family, and to his brother and cousins, the weirdest one out of all of them. Even with Garrett who LARPed, Katherine who wrote fan fiction on early century television shows, and Katrina and Martha who regularly cried while watch the telly. Then there was himself. His family knew he studied law at the tender age of eleven but they didn't know his real goals, the goal to be right up there with the Prime Minister. But then Ethan went and made up a mythical world along with his pen pal Heidi. He also sent the letters in the mail and not directly on the Video-Phone. He says it's because it wouldn't work in her family's home but that her Dad and Mom were working on a way to change that at their "Top Secret" job. The cousins all worked on something that was created by someone else so they admired him for his invention of another world, until he claimed that he wasn't creating it, but that it was all real. The strangely named sports, the fairies and unicorns that his friend Heidi claimed she saw drinking from a creak in her great-grandparents yard, and that wizards and witches existed. After that last part was reviled they made sure he never talked about it around Grandpa Dursley. There were only two things you didn't talk about in front of Grandpa Dursley and that included War and Magic. It wasn't that he got angry, rather got quiet and spaced off completely leaving the conversation. The fact was the Ethan believed it was all real had the cousins' teasing him terribly for it. Daniel would say something once in a while to keep his cousins happy but he thought it was rather cool, to live in a Magical world.

He pulled himself back to the real world and tried to focus on the new book his Aunt Beverly got him, the one on the history of law in ancient Rome.

They had all been sitting out in the family room since the end of his party when Grandpa reviled that he was spending the night and then refused to go to the guest bedroom. He just paced in the living room scanning the outside through the windows. Daniel swore that he heard his grandfather mumble something about owls. Father followed him around for a while until he finally gave up and left to get his laptop to work on a report. Mum refused to go to bed until his Dad did so she spread out on the couch to watch the cooking channel. Ethan didn't want to go to bed if no one else would and almost threw a tantrum until his mother pulled him into her lap. Daniel always stayed up late reading, but there was something else keeping him up. It was the glances his Father and Grandfather kept sending him when they thought he wasn't looking.

"There it is!" Daniel turned to face his Grandfather where he was opening the window that looked out into the front yard.

After spending the past four hours watching the skies for an owl one had finally arrived. He now knew this was serious and not some type of joke from the wizards for his relationship with Harry, like those twin friends of Harry's that gave him cursed candy when he was fourteen. The Tawny owl swept in and landed on his outreached arm. He untied the envelope from its leg and watched as it fluttered over to rest on the back of a chair.

"That's it! Tell me what's going on here! First you drop the mail like it's a bomb, you refuse to tell me what's going on, and now a bloody owl has flown into my house carrying another weird letter!" Dudley could only sigh at his son's outburst.

"I'll tell you everything I know. To all of you. But first," Dudley walked up to Daniel whose book had slipped on to the floor unnoticed, "Daniel, this letter is for you. It may seem a bit strange but believe me when I say that everything in that letter is true." Daniel took the letter noticing a red wax seal with four very different animals on it. Turning it over he read:

Mr. D. Dursley

The Living Room

26 Bering Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"How did it know I was in the living room?" Daniel asked his grandfather.

"I never did ask Harry how they knew which room a person was in. Must be the Magic." Dudley replied.

"But magic doesn't exist, Grandpa."

"On the contrary Danny, Magic exists in this world. Not everyone is given this power, but a few are born with it and when they reach a certain age they receive a letter inviting them to a school to learn how to use that power. This is that letter. You're a wizard Danny."

Daniel looked down at the mysterious letter that rested in his hands. He slowly moved his fingers to break the seal and continue to pull out several sheets of paper. He started to read the first page out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Septima Vector

Dear Mr. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. As you have been identified

as Muggle-born (non-magical persons) a Professor of the

school will arrive at your home within the next three days

to explain the opportunities now open to you. If you know

someone of magical origins please send a return owl immediately.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom,

Deputy Headmaster

Ethan yelled out an 'I knew it!' but no one notice, still shocked over the letter and that Dudley knew about it.

"Hey Gramps. How do you know about this and why are you so freaked out about it?"

"As elegant as always June." Dudley moved over to the rocking chair that the owl rested on and sat down, quiet for a moment before beginning his story.

"Back when I was kid, my cousin was left on my parents' doorstep on November 1st when I was sixteen months old. He was a month younger than me," June gasped.

"Those bas- I mean those horrible parents! His parents just left him on your doorstep! In the freezing cold of November!" June yelled out, trying not to curse in front of the children.

"June I wasn't finished yet."

"Sorry Gramps."

"As I was about to say, the day before, October 31st 1980, his parents were killed. Or rather, they were murdered by a dark wizard," now everyone shouted out, "will you lot quiet down! As I was saying again, my cousin Harry's parents were both wizards and they fought in a wizarding war against a dark wizard and his followers. For some reason he came specifically after Harry, I don't know why as I've never heard the whole story. All I know is that somehow Harry survived the killing curse where no one else could and the next day he arrived at my family's home due to a type of protection held together in the blood we shared. Or really I should say DNA; wizards can be a bit backwards."

"That's so sad," June looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Yeah but my parents didn't see it that way. His mum, Lily, was my mother's sister. She was a muggle-born like you Daniel, but my mother was jealous of her growing up and that later turned into a great dislike towards magic, maybe even hatred. And so when her sister died, it was moved on to Harry. My father hated anything abnormal and Harry was anything but normal. As for myself," Dudley looked away from his family, "I did only as my parents did. It didn't help that they spoiled me to the point that I thought it was alright if someone got hurt, just as long as I got my way. So Harry grew up in my too big handed down clothes, only every got the worst part of the meals that he cooked for us, he cleaned the house and gardened instead of watching TV or playing in the park like me, and he slept in the cupboard under the stairs. It didn't help that I bullied him constantly and scared all the other kids at school away from him. But he still always had a smile and had good things to say about everyone, even me," tears could now be seen pouring down his face but he didn't wipe them way to show his family how much this was effecting him and how sorry he was, "It wasn't even till his eleventh birthday did he finally learn the truth behind his parents death.

A week before his birthday, July 31st, a letter exactly like that one except for the name, arrived in the mail. Of course Mother and Father freaked out, refused to let him see the letter and they burned it, as over the years they had tried to beat the magic out of him. At least then they finally gave him the second bedroom then if fear that "they" were watching the house. For the next three days or so about a thousand letters for Harry arrived by owl, coming through every opening in the house, even the chimney. It got to the point where Dad pushed us out of the house and ran to a hut on a small rock island in the sea in hope that the wizards would leave us alone. But we were still plagued by letters the entire away there. Finally in the hut right at midnight on Harry's birthday a wizard teacher from the school came, gave Harry his letter, explained Magic and his parents to him and that he was the one to rescue him from the house where "it" happen in, and eventually left taking Harry along with him to shop for school supplies with the money left to him by his parents. He even gave me a pig's tail before he left when I got into the cake he had brought for Harry. I completely deserved it even if it did take my parents a month to find a Doctor that would remove it. Harry came back later that day and then left on September 1st for that school.

I only saw him during the summer months and it wasn't until I was seventeen that I realized how wrong everything about my and Harry's childhood was. I didn't have many experiences with the magical world despite that Harry was apparently very famous there. There was the pig tail incident, a bit of accidental magic by Harry that ruined one of Dad's client meetings at home and then the next summer when he blew up my Aunt Marge like a balloon. She was hundred times worse than my parents," the last part Dudley said with a shudder, "the next summer some friends of his came by to pick him up for some big wizarding sporting event. They had left wizarding candy behind by "accident". Being the pig that I was at that age I ate the candy. But it was cursed candy and my tongue grew to be about four feet long until their father, who was still there, could fix it," Dudley stopped to laugh a bit before continue on, "But it became worse the next summer. The dark lord he defeated had come back and he somehow shared a link with Harry from when he tried to kill him. He used the like to torment Harry during the night for some type of twisted revenge. He even sent a daemon thing called a Dementor that would have ripped out both of our Souls if Harry didn't save us. That was when I started to see myself for who I am. The war became worse and eventually my family was thought to be in danger and Harry made sure that we were able to go into hiding while he went off to lead the troops to war. I learned from him after the war when he came looking for us that he spent the several months after leaving us hunting down parts of the dark lord's soul that were split until he finally killed him for good.

We kept in touch and he even introduced Sarah and I. Albert you may remember from when you were younger the few visits from Uncle Harry and his kids James, Albus, and Lily. But for the past thirty years it has been mostly been Christmas cards. The thing is, I never did have many positive experiences with Magical things and I always believed that Harry still blamed me in some part for his horrible childhood. I was worried that this was some type of joke from Harry's friends who might've heard of his childhood with my family and what I did to him. Looking back now I hate that young me couldn't see what family was supposed to be like and it's the biggest regret I have in my life."

"Oh, oh wow. Well that explains a lot," Albert said as he pushed his hands through his slightly shaggy blond hair.

"So I would like to take you and Daniel to see Harry to learn more about this Magic thing and to get back my cousin, to be a proper family this time around. So what do you say Danny, would you like to go see your great-Uncle Harry and learn more about Magic?" his grandfather asked so eagerly that Daniel wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he wanted to learn everything about this new culture and find out if they have a judicial and legislative system, but then this could ruin his plans.

"Alright Grandpa let's go see Uncle Harry," Daniel just hoped he was making the right choice.

May 12th, 2045 4:00 am

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Albert groaned as he stumbled out of bed and down the stairs to open the front door, only to find his dad. "Dad what are you doing outside? Did you go home?" Albert said taking in his fathers rumbled appearance.

"Well I woke up after only three hours and I decide to look up Harry's address, but then I remembered that his house is supposed to be under a non-magical persons invisibility spell and that he sent me the address in case I ever needed him. So by just knowing the address I could then see it."

"But why are you outside?"

"Well I borrowed your car, drove home, looked through several storage boxes until I found the letter and then I came back right here."

"But you said yesterday that we would need a full charge for the drive to the Andersons'."

"No, no, no we're leaving for Harry's right now. Go wake up Danny and get ready, it'll take us almost an hour to get to his house and we have to get there before he leaves for his work."

"But Dad-," but he had already moved into the kitchen. Sighing in defeat he went to wake up his eldest son and to take a shower.

Finally an hour later they were on the road.

"So why are we going to see the Andersons' now?" Daniel asked from the backseat.

"Uh, well no Danny. We are apparently going to see Uncle Harry now," Albert replied.

"Is it really far away, father than even Cardiff? Is that why we have to leave so early?"

"Hey, Dad. Where does Uncle Harry live?" Albert asked his father while trying to ignore the mocking looks of terror coming from his son.

"In London. Here's the letter. Be sure to memorize the address or you'll get the feeling of having something else to do when we get there and I don't want to have to drag you back," Dudley handed over a yellowed opened envelope that was addressed to his father's first flat. In the corner it read: 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place! I think I hear about that, about two years ago on a special news segment. The people of that street tried to get the city to renumber the houses. The mail offices even tried to get the city to change it because mail kept being sent to a number 12 but they couldn't even return the mail as it had no return addresses, then the mail would disappear a couple of days later. In the end someone high up kept it from being pass. Multiply times," the two adults could only stare at Daniel.

"Well," Dudley finally responded "Harry is high up there. I think he told me once he was a Lord. Oh, and he got knighted by the Queen back then after the war. I only know that last part because that was his excuse for missing out on tea with me and his wife. He spent the next day telling me all about it and how it was just amazing but now he had muggle reporters coming after him too," he checked his watch and said, "We should arrive there in about forty-five minutes."

Albert glanced at the house nervously. It was very tall and had a dark feeling to it. "You don't think he'll eat us do you?" Daniel whispered.

"Well your Grandfather didn't say anything about wicked witches so I think we're fine. Dad, are you coming? This was your idea," Albert yelled to his father who was still sitting in the driver's seat.

"Just a moment I just have to gather myself." His father eventually got out of the car and started towards black painted door. They moved up behind him and watched as he pushed the doorbell three times in quick recession. The two behind Dudley just prayed that they weren't disturbing a man-eating witch or wizard.

New A/N: I decided to go with a teacher that was mentioned in the books to be the headmistress instead of another OC, and having Neville as the deputy would make sense as he would have been working there for almost forty years by this point.

More family OCs to introduce:

Daughter, Beverly

Grandson, Garrett

Granddaughter, Katherine

That should be all for now.


	4. The Red Phone Box

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

New A/N: I know nothing about cars, can't even drive to save my life at my age.

May 12th, 2045 6:00 am

When Harry opened the door he wasn't expecting to see his cousin for the first time in fifteen years. Or even what looked to be his youngest son and a little boy that appeared to be about Virgo's, his youngest granddaughter, age.

"Dudley. What a surprise. It must be, what, fifteen years since we've last seen each other?"

"Sixteen years," he replied.

"I didn't know you were counting. Sorry about that. Here come in; we can go in to the kitchen and talk. Just watch out for the umbrella stand, it likes to trip people."

Harry led them through the front hall into the kitchen slash breakfast area. He was about to pull out his wand to make some tea when he remembered the two other people behind them. "Dudley do they know about…" he trailed off in hope that he would understand.

"Oh yes they know about Magic. In fact, that is why we are here."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry pulled his wand from the holster on his left arm and twirled it.

Daniel watched in amazement as the tea kettle appeared to fly into a sink where the faucet turned itself on and gushed out water in to the kettle. Meanwhile cups and spoons spilled out of the cupboards to sit in front of each them. Harry brought out different tea packages, manually setting them out on the table along with a plate of muffins.

"Still can't get the cups to stop spinning when I summon them," Harry said aloud as he sat to wait for the water to heat.

"You look really young," his grandfather was right. Where Grandpa had a receding hairline of gray hair and a pot belly, Harry had a full head of bird nest black hair and appeared to very fit for his age.

"Yes, well magic tends to slow down the aging of our bodies. It differs for each person. I just happen to look as if I'm in my thirties while my friends, Ron and Hermione, look as if they're in their forties. It pissed off Hermione when Ron noticed and committed on the gray strands in her hair."

After the water was poured into their cups and a short battle between the kettle and Harry, where it tried to pour too much in his teacup, making it overfilled onto his lap.

Later sitting comfortably after performing a drying charm Harry finally asked what they were doing here this early in the morning. Dudley only took out the letter Daniel had received on his birthday and handed it to Harry. Harry looked it over and turned to Daniel, "So you're Danny then. Your Grandfather would mention his grandchildren in his yearly Christmas letter. You like law then?"

"Yes, very much so and I want to go into it but I'm not sure how Magic is going to affect my plans."

"Well you just made my day a lot less boring!" Harry said with cheer, "I have Wizengamot meeting today, that's the wizarding government, and I would love to take you all with me to work today. I can introduce you to the magical world properly, show you how our government works, and show you how boring it actually is! It'll be great! Here you eat breakfast while I go get ready for work. I'll even send Ginny down, she would love to see you again Albert, she use to just dot on you kids whenever we would visit, even more than our own."

Harry moved quickly out of the room leaving them stunned.

Albert broke the silence. "Is he usually like that? Because I remember him being more of calm person from when I was kid."

"No, but I know about regular Joe's who end up working government jobs. And if Harry is like them, then he is probably bored out of his mind and we just made his day a thousand times better," Dudley replied as he stirs his tea. But as he was bring the tea to his mouth a wave of fiery red hair rushed into the room and attacked him yelling "Oh Dudley it's been forever! When Harry told me it was you who was ringing our doorbell I couldn't believe it! Is Sarah here to? No? Oh well, be sure to bring her along next week to the party then." The red hair turned out to be a women that looked to be in her late thirties early forties at the most with her arms wrapped around his grandfather. She pulled back to see the broken cup and spilled tea on the floor, "Sorry about that I just got so excited since I haven't seen you in forever. I'll just take care of that; don't worry yourself Danny-boy." Daniel put back the broom and dustpan he was reaching for and watched as she pulled a wand from her pajama bottoms pocket, with just a flick the cup rebuilt itself and floated on to the table as mop flew out of the cupboard to clean up the puddle of tea. "That's much better. Well I have to go get ready for work since we have you three with us. Not that you're a problem but Harry and I are rubbish at Side-Along Apparition so we'll have to take the car." She then skipped out the room and from what they could hear, up the stairs too.

Daniel's father's mouth was left hang agape while Daniel just stared at the still swinging door with his arm out reached towards the broom. "Who was that?"

"That," Dudley paused as he brought the new cup of tea to his lips, "was Ginny, Harry's wife. She didn't visit much because of her work. First as part of a wizarding sports team of sorts and then later on as a reporter for their wizarding newspaper. They sure do make them differently in the wizarding world."

"Dad, really?"

"What? I thought it was funny."

"Everyone here? Ready? Alright let's go find the car." Harry was excited for a Wizengamot meeting for the first time in five years. Nearly jumping as they all started out to walk down the street.

"How do you not know where your car is?" Albert was just as nosey as he remembered.

"We haven't used it in… Ginny when was the last time we used the car?"

"Don't you remember? Devin took the car out for a joy ride two years ago and drove it into the Thames," she replied, "Then you went and bought a new one."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. There was a nearby car lot for a church at that time, so I decide to park it there and just placed a few spells on it to keep it good condition and to keep people from wondering about it."

"You haven't used your car even once?" Albert exclaimed.

"You have to understand Al, we're wizards. We don't usually need transportation for a lot of people at once just to get to the other side of the city. Harry and I usually Apparate to work. If we are going a longer distance then we fly our brooms. A longer distance that would take us over a day on broom or traveling to another county, we would require a portkey, a bit like Apparition but many people can travel at it at once. All they have to do is hold on to an obscure object that has a portkey charm placed on it," Ginny explained.

"Ah! Here we are," Harry said while Albert muttered a 'Don't call me Al.'

Harry watched as Daniel ran up to the car once he pointed it out. "No way! A Ferrari!"

"Yep, one of the best out there."

"But how will we all fit in there? There wouldn't even be enough leg room for four of us."

"Easy, extension charms. Will make the inside bigger while leaving the outside the same. So everyone in now and we might just beat the rush hour."

May 12th, 2045 8:00 am

"Never again. Never." Daniel watched his father heave, kneeling on the ground where he landed from when he jumped from Uncle Harry's car after they stopped. His grandfather quickly followed him with his hands on his knees. He didn't understand why they were acting that way. He rather enjoyed the ride.

Daniel took in the sights around them. Uncle Harry had parallel parked next to shabby-looking pub but it had nothing on the various small office buildings extending down the block. Ginny and Uncle Harry followed them out of the car, not even bothering to lock the door, and continue past to an overfilled alley.

"This," Harry waved his hand at an old red phone box Daniel hadn't noticed before, "Is our way in to the Ministry of Magic."

"A phone box. Why a phone box?" He asked as his father and grandfather staggered after him.

Ginny was the one to answer as Uncle Harry had already started towards the phone box again, "Well you didn't notice until Harry pointed it out right? It's very common among muggles, even wizards, to not notice the most common of things."

"But phone boxes aren't common anymore. This is the first time I've seen one out of museum even."

"It's not the phone box that is common but the fact that it appears to be old and broken down. If they can't use it and it doesn't affect their lives, then the people won't take notice of it."

"Come on you lot, times a wasting," Harry shouted at them from the phone box.

Daniel and Ginny started walking to the phone box making mention on how she hasn't seen Harry this excited since England got to the semi-finals in the Quidditch World Cup three years prior. When his father caught up to them he told them that he wished the phone box was blue so he could stop himself from getting in that devil car.

"In to the phone box everyone, don't worry I already placed an extension charm on it," Uncle Harry said as they walked up to him. When they had all piled in comfortably Harry picked up the receiver and pushed the small buttons. A woman's voice began to speak, not from the receiver, but as if it was coming from all sides.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Ginny Potter, Senior Sports Correspondent for the Daily Prophet here to see West Gambit, Head of Magical Games and Sports."

"Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office, Wizengamot Special Advisor." Here Uncle Harry turned to him and whispered, "Just say you name and visiting student. Dudley, you and Albert just say the same as Danny but family."

"Uh, Daniel Dursley, visiting student."

"Dudley Dursley, visiting family."

"Albert Dursley, visiting family."

"Thank you," said the female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

With a rattle five little silver badges slipped out of the coin slot and into Uncle Harry's hand. Taking his, Daniel read "Daniel Dursley, Student."

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor shuddered and started to descend into the ground. Once they stopped an equally red door popped open out into a very long and splendid hall.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

"Off we go everyone. First we check in, a quick detour to my office while Ginny goes off for that interview, and then to the Wizengamot!" Uncle Harry said excitedly.


	5. First Love and Dragons

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Daniel's first impressions of the magical government were that they were very clean and organized, as he could see himself in the dark wooden floor perfectly, as if it was a mirror. Looking up he noticed glittering sign boards moving around in mid-air writing notices upon themselves. His grandfather seemed to be getting sick again when he noticed the colorfully dressed witches and wizards walking out of green flames from indents in the wall. They passed groups of cheerfully chanting workers that would call out to Uncle Harry and ask him of his advice but he would just wave them off. Daniel was sure that if Uncle Harry wasn't in such a brilliant mood he would be giving out fake cheerful smiles.

Halfway down the hall was a magnificent golden fountain with an exquisite tower standing in the middle carved with witches and wizards, magical creatures, and what to look to be a castle along with various other things of magical origins. When they reached the fountain a small sign next to it read:

All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Fellowship will be given to

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Uncle Harry led them to the left of the fountain and down to a gate that said SECURITY: NON-MAGICAL VISITORS. An old man with a long beard but no hair upon his head sat behind a small desk reading a magazine titled 'Which Broomstick?'. When the old man noticed them he stood up quickly and rushed around to meet them almost tripping over his beard and peacock designed robes.

"Oh Mr. Potter! It's such a pleasure to meet you! Please tell, what brings you to this little corner of security?"

"I'm here today to show my great-nephew who has come into his magical heritage and his muggle family around." Only then did the old man look over at the rest of them with any interest.

"How wonderful! To meet the muggle family of Harry Potter! Please line up right here and I'll just check you for anything harmful!" His smile was starting to creep Daniel out a little and the way the man stared at Uncle Harry. It made him want to edge away but Uncle Harry seemed to be used to it as he didn't even react to the old man's hand on his shoulder.

The old man pulled out a thin flexible golden rod and moved it up and down around their bodies. "All clear. Move on through the gate. Be sure to stay with a wizard at all times. And Mr. Potter it was wonderful meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you too," Uncle Harry called back. He then pushed at their backs whispering "Hurry, before he asks for autographs. I wouldn't put it past Ralph to ask you for one just for being related to me."

Daniel followed Uncle Harry into a smaller hall with at least twenty old fashion lifts. Moving to one with a slightly smaller line they settled in to wait. Looking around, Daniel took in the different types of people. Some seemed to dress as if they were from the early twentieth century with robes; they certainly looked old enough, while the much younger ones dressed as if they just walk off the streets from downtown London, just with robes over them. With a ding they walked into the elevator with seven other people. It ascended slowly coming to a stop when the same voice from the phone box rang out.

"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Offices."

"This is my stop. I'll see you boys later," Ginny stepped of the lift along with a smaller man carrying a bag of small white cubes that smelt faintly of a chemical explosion.

They past several more floors when the woman's voice called out, "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"Here we are. I just need to stop by my office and then down to the Wizengamot courtrooms." They exited into a long twisting hallway with heavy wooden doors lining the walls. They continue down until they reached a practically burnt door with the sigh proclaiming Aurors hanging crookedly next to it. Harry pushed open the door to a roar of "Harry" from all the people inside. Uncle Harry responded just as loudly, "Oy! Get back to work you lazy lot! Holison are you finish with the clown dark wizard case yet? And Gallagher! How are the relations with the South American magical governments on the illegal-trading case coming along? I want a report on it by tomorrow morning!"

The people behind the cubicles and around the large white boards continue to throw out comments and jokes while they walked towards a large office with windows looking out onto the cubicles. "I don't think I've ever seen Harry this outgoing before," his grandfather whispered to Daniel and his father as the trudge after Uncle Harry.

"Everyone quiet down! I mean it! I would like you all to meet my cousin Dudley, his son Albert, and his grandson Daniel who will be entering Hogwarts this fall," Harry yelled out. Several people came forward to greet them politely, one, a woman with an eye patch over her left eye, came right up to them.

"What's up! Name's Allie Flynn. And aren't you such a looker," she said with an American accident as she bent down and started to pinch his cheeks. But he didn't mind because Allie Flynn was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her short strait black hair contrasted with his neck length shaggy blond hair. She dressed like one of those steam punks and her eye patch was entwined and woven with silver strands. But it was her single eye that amazed him the most. The bright sparkling blue was absolute perfection compared to his dark blue eyes. He was so enthralled with her that he didn't notice the looks the older males around him shared.

"Daniel I would like you to meet Allison Flynn our American Exchange-Auror. She'll be staying with us for the next couple of years every once in a while. She's just here now to go through introductions and all that. Oh yeah," said Harry slyly, "Daniel how would you feel about visiting me at work occasional? You could be like an intern for me and get my coffee."

"Sure, whatever," not even really bothering to listen to everything Uncle Harry said besides 'visiting' and 'at work'.

"Such a cutie! Feel free to send him my way anytime Sir," and with that she turned around with a twirl and a wave and move down the little hall made up from the cubicles.

"Come on Daniel into the office, you can spend all the time you want later staring at Flynn. Right now I still need my paperwork and then we can get to the part you were looking forward too."

"Right coming," He turned slowly only really moving when he lost sight of Allie.

He watched Uncle Harry rumple through his very large wrap around desk trying to ignore the cheeky looks his grandfather kept sending him.

"Hmm, I think I have everything. Well let's go anyway. Don't want to be too late." They walked out of the Head Auror Office with Daniel trying to catch another glance of but was unsuccessful.

Back in the twisting hallway they continue down until they reached the very last door. It was much larger than the office doors they pasted and looked to be centuries older too. Uncle Harry waved his wand causing the doors to swing open to a large room with seats near the ceiling in a circler form ascending down to the floor. Most of the seats were filled with people dressed up in plum colored robes with an elaborately designed silver 'W' on the left hand side of the chest.

"Potter, you finally decide to show up, and with uninvited guests too. Figures the 'Chosen One' would do whatever he likes with no thought of us poor defenseless citizens." A tall man with long bleach hair tied at the neck with a green ribbon came up to Harry sneering but Daniel could see the good humor in his eyes.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. Anyone can watch the proceedings of the Wizengamot and you know I'm not late. Even Dawkins isn't here yet."

'Yes, but Dawkins is always late while you don't usually show up."

"Yes well… I have Daniel here with me today and it is an important topic today."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You skip out on the planning of the European Quodpot Cup taking place here next summer but come in for the debate on if England should build a new Dragon reserve over the one that burned down in 1874?"

"Yes. I care very much for the Dragons and believe that we should give them a second chance here in England!"

"Sure Potter whatever you say," the man known as Malfoy rolled his eyes and then turned towards Daniel, "Another one of your spawn Potter? I always knew Weasley's bred like rabbits but I didn't think you would go along with having one this late in your marriage."

"He's not mine; he is my cousin Dudley's grandson. We just learn today that he will be attending Hogwarts in the fall so I'm showing them around a bit."

"How chartable of you Potter. Looks as if Dawkins is here, best we get to our seats before Chief Warlock Percival tries to put us in time out." Daniel thought that the tall blond man must sigh and roll his eyes a lot. Going up the stairs on the opposite side of the room to the ones that Malfoy took, they took the last of the occupied seats. Sharing a smile with his grandfather as Harry muttered about school-age taunts and his father muttered about no-good insulting politicians. Taking their seats they listen to introductions and the legal procedures as different types of people stood up to defend their side of the debate on whether or not to bring back the native Dragons of England from the Dragon reserves in Romanian. It did not seem as if things were going well for the pro-Dragons side. Then a tall skinny man with hair that could match Ginny's stood up.

"As we have heard from multiply sides on this argument we now move to our Special Advisors Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter." A woman on the other side stood up. She had bushy brown hair and was wearing a muggle pencil skirt suit with a black open robe over it. With a sharp but soft voice she presented her argument. She gave well reason points and had people who were indifferent before nodding along. After sitting down with a light applause Uncle Harry stood up. The woman looked surprise to see him along with almost everyone else there.

"My friend Hermione gave valiant reasons on how bring the Dragons back to England will booster our economy and put us in better relations with the Romanian magical government. But I want to bring forth the reasons of why saving these Dragons is the right thing to do." Uncle Harry went on to speak on magical creatures rights and the killings of wild Dragons found in England that could be prevented if the Ministry was able to bring these wild Dragons that hunted to closely to human settlements to a reserve. He even had some of the women and men crying when he mention the orphaned baby Dragons. "-and that is why I would like the Wizengamot to vote in favor for the new Dragon reserve. Thank you." A much louder applause with whistles was given this time around. The red haired man that Uncle Harry point out as Percy Weasley, his brother-in-law and as the Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot, stood up to thank Uncle Harry and the woman for their advice and called for the vote to begin. Daniel watched curiously as a witch in front of them pulled out a short dark stick, which Daniel figured was her wand, and pressed it against a little card that she pulled out of her sleeve.

"Tally shows forty-seven for and three against. A special committee will be set-up for the planning and design of the new Dragon reserve. If you wish to join the…" The Chief Warlock went on for several more minutes until finally dismissing everyone. As they were leaving they met up with the bushy haired witch know as Hermione, who Daniel notice did in fact have grey stands running through her hair.

"About time you came to a meeting Harry. You've missed the last four mister and you haven't even introduce me to your friends here yet."

"Hermione slow down a bit and I'll tell you. This is my cousin Dudley; I don't think you two have ever met. The tall one is his son Albert and the short one is his grandson Daniel. Daniel is a muggle-born and just got his letter yesterday so I'm showing them around."

"Oh Harry this is wonderful! You're finally reconnecting with your mother's side of the family. It's nice to meet you Dudley, Harry has told me quite a bit about you. It's delightful to meet the two of you too."

"Hermione here is a muggle-born too, so if you have any questions on transferring over to the wizarding world from the muggle one she's the witch to ask. Would you like to join us for tea back at my house?"

"Sorry I can't, Hugo has ask me to take care of Heidi today as his research in the Department of Mysterious is coming to some sort of climax."

"Will he still be coming to the party next week?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's there. Even if I have to break in again and pull him out, but I suppose Minister Spinnet wouldn't be happy if I tried that again."

"I don't think Alicia would mind if the other Unspeakable didn't complain when "normals" go into their domain."

"I'll see you next week then." She left then to speak with the Chief Warlock who was standing just outside the doors.

"Not much left to see here so we might as well head back to my house for lunch. Thank goodness Ginny won't be driving this time around.

New A/N: On the previous author note I mention how this wasn't my favorite chapter to write but now I find it to be. It must be the differences in writing it for the first time and rewriting it. Also, like I mentioned before in the old authors note, Allie Flynn came to life in my indecision on if anything should happen in the Aurors Office. I remember feeling weird looking up American slang when I live in America. You can expect a short story on Daniel and Allie.

We see more original characters in new positions.

This is where the re-write ends. The next chapter is the last one. I thought about including the anniversary party in it but decided to make it its own story.


	6. The Tea and Trifle

A/N: It's been a few months since I last updated, I feel bad about that and even worse since the next updated would have been the conclusion. But it's here now along with a rewrite of the previous chapters. Which are thousands times better now since I could read them with fresh eyes.

Pretty much everything that could prevent me from writing happened except for broken hands. School, family tragedies, and the whole shenanigans of life.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way or form the world of Harry Potter created by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

The drive back went at a much slower pace. Daniel forced his eyes to stay open as he took in the sights of London, as if seeing it for the first time. He could now see the owls flying above the low-rise buildings, the doors that no one else seem to notice, the strangely dressed people that could stop stampedes with just the colors they were wearing that weren't even given a second glance by the people walking down the street. It had been a long day and Daniel wanted to lay back and fall asleep and pretend that his world had not just been turned upside down. But a new world had just been opened up to him and he could let this chance get away from him. He could finally escape the taunts from his schoolmates, not be held back by his modest upbringing when seeking elections, and lead a life full of wonder that he thought he could never have as the oldest and responsible one.

The life of wonder was certainly coming true when an owl landed on the top of the roof of the car. The black horned owl dropped an official looking letter through the sun roof and onto his lap.

"Could you open that for me, Daniel?" Harry asked from the driver's seat, "and read it too please and give me a summery. Think of it as practice for when you become my intern. Shouldn't be anything too top secret."

Daniel looked nervously at the letter but proceeded to break the seal and take a single parchment out. Reading over it he said aloud, "Someone named Alicia is reminding you of an outing to lunch to discuss plans for a ball. At a restaurant named 'The Tea and Trifle'."

"Hmm. How would you all feel about having lunch with the Minister of Magic?"

Daniel straightens up. He could meet a minister! With what he had heard so far on the wizarding world, the minister of magic position was like Prime Minister to the witches and wizards. "Can we? Please! This could influence my chances at future careers to a whole another level."

Uncle Harry chuckled and sent the owl off. He pulled out his wand with his right hand with his left still on the drivers wheel and held it up to his mouth. "Expecto Patronum Nuntium, to Alicia; Alicia, I have family from my mother's side of the family with me. I'll be bringing them with me to meet you as my grand-nephew really wants to meet you as he is interested in magical politics. See you soon, Harry. End message." With a flick of his wand forward a blue light shot out of it, avoiding the cars in front of them and turning into an alley way. "Just a warning but 'The Tea and Trifle" is a wizarding restaurant. It's one of the few wizarding shops that are out on the streets of London but no muggles notice it. So only Daniel and I will be able to see it and will have to drag Dudley and Albert towards it as they will try to avoid it."

'The Tea and Trifle' sat in between a dress shop and another small restaurant. Its large windows looked in on round tables with floating candles and empty plates leaving the tables themselves when the customers were finished with their meal.

"Are you ready, Daniel?" Harry asked.

Danny looked over the muggle streets and the wizarding restaurant again. Looking up at his Great-Uncle that appeared to look more his father's age, he said yes and walked through the door into a new magnificent world.

A/N: First story is done! Expect more in the coming days. I have a few with written beginnings but since my dad accidently whipped our home computer clean a few months ago a lot of them are lost. Thankful I emailed most of them to myself when I left for college but there are still a few that no longer exists.

I should mention that Danny's birthday is sometime in early summer.

Nuntium is Latin for message.

Feel free to review. If you want to ask for clarification on anything message me and I will get back to you as soon as I can!


	7. A Day in the Life of an Auror

A/N: This was going to be posted as its own one-shot but then I thought it would work best to be directly attached to its prequel. Also because a few people selected to follow the story.

I've also fixed a few bits and pieces in the previous story that were pointed out by reviewers. For a while I was afraid to open my inbox in case there was another review pointing out one of my mistakes, but I'm thankful now. Without their help I wouldn't be able to make it the best story it could be.

(I don't want to be rude, really I don't, but 'post' can be used in that context. At least where I live. But I did change it since it must be regional thing.)

There's not much dialog in this story and a lot of explaining. I hope it's not to boring.

A Day in the Life of an Auror's Office

It had been two weeks since he had returned home from his first visit to the wizarding world and another week since Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's Anniversary party. Ethan still wouldn't stop asking him questions about it. Daniel was tired of talking about it and really only want to start the intern work Harry had promise him. He knew he was only eleven and hadn't even started Hogwarts yet but he wanted to get a head start on his career in wizarding politics. Not that any American Aurors by the name of Allie Flynn had anything to do with. Maybe just a little bit.

Daniel lay out on his bed looking up at the glow in the dark stars he had put up when he was six. They were only supposed to be yellowish but his would flash different colors, like blues and greens. He figured that must be an example of his accidental magic. Ever since Harry had mention accidental magic Daniel had been looking into his past for evidence of magic. The first thing that came to mind was that he never got to badly hurt when he fell out of trees or when he jumped fences on the walk home from school. There were the times where he had made Ethan's baby toys float away in jest. Looking back he realized there were a lot of things magical around him, he just never took the time to notice and wonder.

A warm breeze came in through the open window. A letter from Harry was to arrive today. Daniel left his window open despite his mother's warnings of letting cold air out for Harry's owl, Xavier. Letting out another sigh he counts the stars as he waits. He almost tumbles off his bed when Xavier flew in over his head. Sitting up and jumping off his bed he walked over to his desk where the large Eagle Owl sat on the back of his desk chair. Danny held out some owl treats from his pocket Ginny had given at the party to feed Xavier. Daniel petted the black speckled feathers on the owls back; he looked forward to when he could get his own owl. After gobbling down the treats Xavier pulled on his hair affectingly causing Daniel to wince. Untieing the letter attached to the owl's leg Danny read the letter Harry had finally sent him. Harry wrote that on that Monday he would come by in the morning to take Daniel to work with him. They would spend the day in the Auror office and then visit an outdoor wizarding market called Diagon Alley for lunch with a friend of Harry's that work as a professor at Hogwarts. Never before had Danny wanted the weekend to end more quickly.

At dinner that night Daniel told his parents that he would he be going out with Harry that Monday and had to latter fend off his brother when kept bothering him on if he could come along. Danny, and he was sure his parent thought the same too, believed that Ethan was more than likely magical too. Harry had explained that even with muggle-borns it was more likely for siblings to be magical if the oldest one was gifted with magic. He went on to explain that recent research proved that the muggle-borns came into magic because the mother had come into contact with something magical for long periods of time while pregnant. His mother thought it may have been the holiday her and his father went on when while she was three months pregnant with Danny. They were taking a road trip through Great Britain and had visited areas with links to magic in them. For Ethan it would have been Daniel spending time with his mother when she was pregnant again. Harry went on to talk about something that sounded like squids but Daniel had fallen behind on the conversion by that point and didn't hear much of it. With that and all the weird things that seemed to happen around Ethan it was more than enough proof for all of them. But what worried them was how he already knew of the magical world through his pen pal, Heidi. When Danny mention it to Harry, the older man could only laugh and say that he couldn't wait to tell Hermione and someone named Ron and had walk off to find them.

When Daniel awoke that morning to his alarm clock that hadn't been set since the end of the school year, he was confused. But then the memory that today was the day that he would be joining Harry at his workplace caused him to get tangled in his blankets as he tried to rush out of bed. After a warm shower and a plate of his father's blueberry waffles he sat eagerly on the front porch to await his great-uncle.

When the front door opened behind him he didn't move believing it to be Ethan asking if he could tag along again. But when a voice spoke his head shot around.

"You didn't have to wait outside for me. I did say I was going to Apparate inside the house to avoid suspicion from the neighbors." Harry was standing in the door way, black robes covering a smart suit and a twinkle in his bright green eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot you had said that. I was just so excited that I couldn't wait."

"It's understandable, your first day on the job and the chance to ask the girl you like out."

Danny's face grew bright red, "Harrrry," he dragged out. He pushed past his uncle, grabbing on to his hand to drag him into the house before anyone else could see his face.

"I'm just kidding kid. Do you have everything you're taking? Now for side-along apparition I need you to hold on to my arm tightly and it helps if you imagine the Ministry A-. You may feel a bit sick after we land but if you can take Ginny's driving then you won't faint at least." Daniel held tightly to Harry's arm as he experienced his first time at wizardly transport. He felt as if his body was going to fall apart but could feel his mind stay together as they moved through a colorful void of nothingness. At the landing Daniel let go of Harry's arm to catch his breath, bending over and crouching down to place his head in-between his legs. Harry rubbed his back until he was ready to stand again.

"You did better than I did my first time. I had landed on my back and stayed there for a good long while."

They traveled through different corridors this time but arrived at the same burnt door. Pushing their way through the heavy door they greeted the few people sitting in their cubicles. Harry would also reintroduce him to the Aurors working. Harry explained that since it was Monday a lot of the Aurors didn't come in until late in the morning. Harry was fine with it because if he wasn't Head of the Aurors he would be doing the exact same thing. Danny's scan of the office didn't reveal the black haired beauty known as Flynn but he didn't worry too much. She might just be one of those people who come in late.

Danny followed Harry into a small café area set up in a corner where he showed Daniel how to work the magical coffee maker. Harry then pointed out the different sections of Aurors and how they were set up. He even showed Danny their wanted board and explained that if he saw any of these people he was to run and call him. When they had reached Harry's office he explained this was going to be the boring bit as he would be working on paper work for most of the day. Danny was welcome to stay in his office, however, he was aloud out anywhere in the Auror office but couldn't leave unless he was with someone and asked Harry first. At first Daniel stayed with Harry reading old closed finals that were left lying on a conference table, but twenty minutes later he was bored. Allie had yet to show up and he was beginning to understand why all of these cases on the table had been closed so quickly. But then a loud feminine voice with no accent to speak of amongst a crowd of Aurors coming through the doors caused him to light up. He looked over to Harry who gave him a smile and nod of his head towards the door. Danny rushed to the door where he stopped to brush down his hair and stepped out to greet Allie and the returning Aurors.

Daniel spent the next several hours chatting with Allie and the other Aurors who had nothing to do on a slow Monday. Daniel learned more on how the magical culture of England and American were different. Allie explained she was born in the American state of Nebraska and grew up on her family's magical farm where they grew potion ingredients. She said that as a child every day she would floo to a local magic school until she was eleven where she then went to one of the three magical schools in America that were like Hogwarts. One was in the state Massachusetts in the town of Salem, but that was an all witches school based in tradition. The second was in the state of Colorado, it was up in the mountains and Allie said she didn't deal well with heights. The third school was in the state of California, technically it was an artificial island off the coast of the state; this was the one Allie had attended.

She spoke on her love for Quodpot racing, an American flying broom sport. She admitted to racing a bit herself on a school team but wasn't very good at.

Allie had four older brothers so her parents were fine with her choosing a career outside of the farm. She had chosen to become an Auror because of her love of old muggle crime shows she would watch on television as a child. She figured it was the closet she could come to her dream job. She had chosen to work with the British Aurors on a transfer bases because of their history of dealing with dark wizards. She was also a huge fan of Harry, "But I got over that as soon as I met him," she laughed when Harry walked up.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Flynn. Maybe you would to take this case I have here since you find me so funny."

"Just kidding, Sir. You know I didn't mean it."

"I know but you can still take the case. Come along Danny or we're going to be late for lunch."

"Bye Allie!"

"See you late my amigo! If you get in a bind, call me and I'll help you out. No matter what."

It was only until later that night did he notice that Allie had said nothing on her eye patch.

Daniel traced his arm where Allie had written her cell number as Harry and he walk towards the fireplaces with green fire.

"Um, just in case, you might want to wash that off before your parents see it," Harry whispered in Daniel's ear.

"That may be a good idea. I don't think Mom liked her too much when they met at the party."

This time Daniel held on to Harry's leg as they traveled through the fire.

Stumbling, Daniel straightened out and took in his new surroundings. It looked to be a mixture of a bar, restaurant, and a hotel lobby. Next to a door that opened on to a London street was a long counter with bar stools. Behind the counter was a smiling slightly plump blonde women waving at them. Daniel followed closely behind Harry as they weaved between the wooden tables up to the women.

"Hey there Harry! Finally decide to take lunch at a proper establishment and not the desk?"

"Only for today, Hannah. Is Neville here yet? We're meeting him for lunch today."

"No. He should be back soon. Only stepped out to pick up groceries for tonight's dinner for me.

Daniel studied the women that shared her name with his aunt. Her hair was a flat blonde and she had bright rosy cheeks. She chatted cheerful with Harry as they wait for who must be her husband.

Turning at the sound of a wall falling apart and putting itself back together he saw an equally plump and cheerful man with several boxes floating behind him. When the new man reached them, he handed the packages over to Hannah and led them to an empty booth.

"So you must be Daniel. Harry told me quite a bit about you already. Unfortunately my wife and I were still on holiday at the time of the party so we could only meet now. You may call me Neville or Professor Longbottom. I'm the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, along with being the Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster."

Daniel spent the rest of lunch listening to stories of Harry's and Neville's time at Hogwarts as students and the going-ons at the school now. Sipping on his drink as the Professor told Harry about some of the exploits his friend's grandchildren had pulled off in the last year only to be caught by Neville later. Neville had said something on how the children couldn't compare to the Weasley twins but after saying that caused both men to grow quiet and solemn.

They stayed a little bit longer until Harry announced he had to get Danny back home before returning to his pile of paperwork.

Once again Danny was laid out on his bed watching the now red stars as the turned blue. He wasn't sure how to describe his day. It was full of new people and stories on three headed dogs guarding the key to immortal life. But it felt… normal. Like he was slowly growing use to this life he had been thrown into. He was a disappointed Harry had limited his time at the office to only two days a week but he was a bit glad Harry had shorten the length he would be there. 'Was this all going to fast?' He wondered. Just last month he had his entire life planed out, from what book he was going to read that week and every week this summer to his retirement plans after finishing his time as Prime Minster. Now he didn't even know what he was going to learn in school or what the people will want from him as he runs for office.

Daniel could only hope that everything would work out for the best.


End file.
